Marco! Polo!
by Cor Serpentis
Summary: A Valentine's Day search for a school club leads Joey to find something more. KaibaxJoey. Oneshot. You are warned.


Joey walked through he hallways at Domino U, absently looking at the fliers pinned to the various bulletins. He had been trying to find a club to join for a while now, but it wasn't as easy as it sounds. Most of the clubs were totally different from what he liked to do, for example, Marco club. No way in hell was he going to join a bunch of girls who like to prick their fingers. Why they named it the Marco club, he had no idea. The best fit so far, had been the Equestrian club, but that was full of girls. It was just plain weird to be the only guy there.

A lot of guys would kill to be the single potential boyfriend in a group of women, but for Joey, it was a nightmare. When you had had as much interaction with women like Téa as he had, you tended to be a little more inclined to a safer sex. Which, of course, was a fancy way of saying he was gay.

Joey really had no idea when it had all started, but he suspected it had something to do with Duelist Kingdom. There was something in him that just snapped when Kaiba had tossed him to the ground without any effort at all. Sure, he didn't really notice it at first, but, there had to be a reason for him to always pick a fight with the cold-blooded man.

What had started out as defending his pride evolved into some monstrous attraction that still affected him years later. It would have been easier to forget had it not been for their close proximity. Throughout high school, they had constantly been forced to sit next to each other. They had had nearly the same schedule throughout. All in all, there was just no escaping his desires. Of course, these inevitably led to massive amounts of physical confrontation. In response, Joey ended up spending a good deal of time in the bathroom or saving money by taking cold showers.

It was days like tomorrow that really made things difficult. Valentines' Day was always a tragic story for him. Sure, he had little crushes throughout his life-shallow things like what happened between him and Mai. Joey, though, had never really gone too far with anyone. Before he was able to identify what exactly it was he wanted from Kaiba, all of his effort went into fighting the bastard. Once he figured out that he wanted the CEO to dominate him in a physical way entirely different from the norm, any attraction to someone other than Moneybags was lost completely.

Which was a problem, considering he had no chance with the guy. There was no proof, but Joey would bet that the guy was either sampling whatever happened to offer itself to him, or he had no interest in relations whatsoever. Either way, he was probably straight. Damned to be a virgin, that was him, Joey Wheeler.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Kaiba of all people putting up a poster. Curiously, Joey walked over to check out what the businessman had been pinning up for the public to see.

"Polo Club. Seeking new members. Tryouts tomorrow at 3 pm. For more information, contact the captain, Seto Kaiba, at the following number."

Huh, a tryout on Valentines' Day? Who was gonna show up to that? Wait…this was perfect! Just the opportunity that Joey had been looking for! Every since he was little, horses had been a huge part of his life, which was why he wanted to join the Equestrian club. Polo, though, was definitely a guy sport! With it on Valentines' Day, he was most likely ensured a spot on the team! Also, though he'd deny it under oath, Kaiba certainly made some damn good eye candy.

* * *

"Come on Wheeler! Can't you get a ball through the hole! Get your act together!"

Joey was riding a magnificent black stallion, and he was riding it superbly. There was no question of his skills in that area. The problem was that he had never played polo before…it was kinda a rich guy sport. Maybe there was supposed to be a button or something on the mallet, or a specific polo glove that made things easier. He really couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with his aim. What was worse, Kaiba looked gorgeous. In a traditional polo uniform, his crisp shirt and pressed pants looked unwrinkled in the morning sun. In short, Joey probably should've worn underwear. As it was, he'd been hard since the moment he saw Kaiba.

The rest of the applicants had gone home already, not wanting to take anymore of Kabia's crap. Honestly, they probably just wanted to get laid. A noble endeavor, Joey understood completely.

Dismounting his horse, Joey walked over to his water bottle in an attempt to stave off the unseasonable warmth. Sitting on the wooden bench, he decided to reevaluate what he was doing there. Sure, he wanted to be with Kaiba, but he really wanted to _be_ with Kaiba. He probably wasn't going to get that anytime soon. Was polo really what he wanted to do? Joey knew nothing about the sport. A shadow stretched across his lap, breaking his train of thought. Looking up, there was the bane of his libido. Seto Kaiba.

"As much as it pains me to say this, mutt, you make the team. Before you thank me or anything, we need reserves and you're the only one that stayed."

"That's what you get for holding tryouts on Valentines' Day. You should be grateful that I changed my plans." That was a lie. Joey had been planning to spend a romantic evening in front of a charming fire with his faithful companions Ben & Jerry's.

"Well, suffice it to say, you're not done yet. Meet me in the gym."

Without another word, Kaiba strode away. He never walked, did he? It was always striding, marching. Something much more dramatic than walking. It was odd, though. Why the gym? Joey was in great shape, he had cut abs, strong arms, toned legs. There was really no reason to go to a gym.

Nevertheless, he headed over to meet Seto in the gym.

* * *

Joey walked into the brightly lighted gym, the florescent bulbs adding to the natural illumination from the large glass panes the made up the walls of the gym. Kaiba stood near a wooden replica of a horse, a bucket full of mallets and other stuff at his feet. Sometime during his absence, Kaiba had managed to change into a regular shirt and jeans. Joey, on the other hand, was still in his sweaty polo outfit.

"Get on the horse, mutt."

"I'm not a mutt, moneybags!"

"Do as I say, Wheeler!"

Grumbling, Joey climbed atop the wooden figure. He really had no idea what this was about. He stiffened slightly as Kaiba began to make his way over. Light hands began to run up and down his back, resting slightly at the swell of his ass.

"You need to learn how to relax on a horse. You're going to need a modicum of flexibility when it comes to polo. Other than that, you ride well. We just need to work on your technical skills. Take a mallet."

Joey awkwardly lifted a long-handled mallet out of the bucket. It was extremely similar to what he had used during the tryouts. Swinging it experimentally, he frowned as his arm protested at the strain.

"Its too big. Here, try this one."

The new mallet had a shorter handle, and required more leaning to use, but was ultimately more manageable. It was nice, spending this time with Kaiba. Not the activity he would have chosen, but nice. Joey stretched his back, unaware of the slight narrowing of Kaiba's eyes, attempting to sooth away the aches of the day.

"Dismount the horse."

Confusion ran across his face, what was that about? There was a lot more that he needed to know about polo. Like, the rules. Up to this point, he had just done what he was told. How could they be done already? Still, he slowly dismounted and turned to face Kaiba. He watched in silence as the elder male bent to grab an item out of his bucket, shocked at what was pulled out. In his hands, was a crop.

Gliding within arms length, Kaiba whispered a command.

"Take off your pants."

To say that Joey hesitated wouldn't exactly be the truth. He had been dreaming of this moment for a while now. Bending over, he steadied himself with one hand while the other removed his pants. A stinging blow to his ass almost brought him off the ground in surprise!

"What the hell was that for Kaiba! I took off the damn pants!"

Another blow whipped across his thighs.

"I never said anything about the chaps."

Blushing furiously, Joey put the chaps back on, his leaking need prominently standing at attention. He twitched as Kaiba stepped closer.

A cold hand ran across the smooth skin of his ass, before it slid in front to grip his length.

"This pleases me, puppy."

Unable to respond, Joey simply groaned and slouched into the touch. Stepping away, Seto let another blow land across his ass.

"Stand up straight."

Doing as he was told, Joey stood, his muscles trembling from a combination of want and pain. Precum dripped to the floor, a wet spot spreading quickly.

"Climb on the horse."

He did as he was told.

"Stand up."

Again, he did as commanded, standing in the stirrups of the wooden figure.

"Sit."

Pain lanced through him as he sat directly on Kaiba's large erection. He hadn't heard him get undress, nor had felt him climb behind him. Thankful that Kaiba had apparently lubed himself up, Joey began to adjust to the girth inside him.

Joey groaned low and deep as Kaiba began to thrust up into him, pleasure surging up his spine at each movement. This is what he had been wanting, this is what he had desired. Heat began to resonate beneath his skin, sweat pouring off his face. There was a tightening in his belly, and he knew he was close.

Seto reached around him and grabbed the leather reigns, tying them around Joey's manhood. Joey felt his world explode as an earthquake broke free from deep within his body. Whatever Kaiba had done with the reigns kept him from coming, and he slumped against Seto in dissatisfaction. Moaninng, Joey opened his eyes for a moment, surprised to see a large tree in front of him. Crap! The gym was almost entirely walled off by windows, anyone could see them! Instead of being turned off, as was appropriate, Joey felt that the prospect of their coupling brought to public eyes strangely erotic. Each movement seem to intensify in pleasure.

"Almost there, puppy."

His erection smacked the wooden neck of the dummy horse as he rode up and down on Kaiba's meat. He thrust downward in response to every movement Kaiba made, grinding himself against his hips. With a groan, he came, cum flying everywhere. It landed on his chest, his legs, and coated the wooden replica. A harsh cry came from behind him as Kaiba thrust forward with enough force to plaster him against the wooden structure.

Joey felt Kaiba pump streams of hot cum deep inside of him, relishing in the afterglow of their union. Panting, Joey tried to find out where they went from here.

"This doesn't mean I'm yours. I plan to find someone better suited for me."

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't have a say in the matter. I've been waiting too long for this just to let you ruin it."

Hope like never before sprung to life within Joey's heart. Tamping down his warring emotions, he smiled innocently.

"I guess this means our anniversary is on Valentines' day."

Kaiba turned his head away from Joey, ignoring the question and the light blush on his cheeks. His blues eyes cut back quickly, a shadow of a smile dancing in their depths.

"You ride well...we just need to work on your technical skills."


End file.
